CLASS vs LOVE
by JALICEDALICE
Summary: A heart-warming story of how money can't buy everything. And true love will prevail in the end...
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

HELLO GUYS. SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER TWILIGHT FANFIC. I LOVE EDWARD AND BELLA BUT I LOVE JASPER AND ALICE A LOT TOO. SO THIS IS GONNA BE A JALICE FIC, I'VE HAD THIS IDEA POP INTO MY HEAD AND DECIDED TO WRITE IT. I'M NOT TOO SURE HOW LONG ITS GONNA BE BUT WE'LL SEE. PLEASE GO EASY ON ME.

SUMMARY:

ALICE BRANDON IS A NORMAL MIDDLE CLASS GIRL WITH AN AVERAGE LIFE. HER DAD IS HER BIGGEST SUPPORT AS WELL AS HER COUSIN, BELLA. ALICE IS GOOD IN SCHOOL AND HER AIM IS TO GET A SCHOLARSHIP TO GET INTO COLLEGE. THIS IS TO REDUCE HER DAD'S EXPENSES. SHE IS REALLY CLUMSY AND NOT REALLY INTO FASHION. SHE IS VERY SIMPLE IN THIS STORY BUT STILL WITH THE PIXIE LOOK. JASPER WHITLOCK IS FROM A VERY WEALTHY FAMILY AND HAS NOTHING LACKING IN HIS LIFE EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT HE CAN'T MAKE ANY CHOICES FOR HIMSELF. HIS DAD DECIDES AND HIS MOM GOES ALONG WITH IT. HE WANTS TO STUDY LAW BUT HIS DAD WANTS HIM TO GO TO HARVARD AND JOIN THE FAMILY BUSINESS. HIS GOT A GIRLFRIEND,MARIA HARNANDEZ, WHO IS THE DAUGHTER OF HIS DAD'S BEST FRIEND. THEY ARE EXPECTED TO GET ENGAGED AFTER SENIOR YEAR AND GO OFF TO COLLEGE. ROSALIE WHITLOCK IS HIS TWIN SISTER. SHE IS ELEGANT AND BEAUTIFUL, SHE IS VERY DOWN TO EARTH. HER BOYFRIND IS EMMET CULLEN, SON OF WORLD CLASS CARDIOLOGIST, CARLISLE CULLEN AND INTERIOR DESIGNER, ESME CULLEN. EMMET IS HANDSOME THOUGH BIG BUILT BUT EXTREMELY SOFT. EDWARD CULLEN IS EMMET'S TWIN BUT THE TOTAL OPPOSITE. HE IS HANDSOME BUT REALLY QUIET. HE LOVES MUSIC AND BELLA. BELLA SWAN IS ALICE'S COUSIN. HER FATHER, CHARLES SWAN IS THE SENATOR OF FORKS SO AUTOMATICALLY SHE FALLS INTO THE WEALTHY CLASS NOT THAT THE CULLENS CARE. SHE IS ELEGANT AND VERY FASHIONABLE . THIS STORY WILL SHOW HOW 2 PEOPLE FIGHT THE NORMS OF SOCIETY TO BE TOGETHER WITH THE HELP OF THEIR SIBLINGS AND FRIENDS.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. IT BELONGS TO THE LOVELY STEPHANIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING. I WOULD LOVE A TO HAVE MY VERY OWN JASPER THOUGH (WINK)

PROLOGUE:

I looked at myself in the mirror. Was I really going to do this? Was I gonna defy all the rules and run off with him? I smiled just thinking of him. '' I love you Alice and I can't live without you.'' Those words rang in my mind constantly and it reminded me why I was doing this and surprisingly it didn't scare me anymore. Wow! I was about to take one of the most important steps in my life. My life was about to change drastically. I suppose I wasn't at all opposed to this fact. In fact I was all for it if it meant being with him forever .Gosh! Just the thought of him brought yet another smile to my lips. He really did rule my mind as well as my heart. ''Alice !'' I heard Bella call me. '' Alice, make it fast or we're not gonna make it.'' I heard Rose shout . ''Just a minute!'' I shouted back. I smiled thinking how the bond between Rose and I had grown in the last couple of months. She really was like a sister to me now. And I knew that even back then when she didn't approve of my relationship with him, her heart was in the right place. She was just concerned about us.

And rightfully so. To the world, he and I did not fit. He was too good for a girl like me and way out of my league. He was rich and I was not. He was handsome, gorgeous, talented, sweet, sophisticated and suave and I was plain, weird looking, clumsy, useless at everything and couldn't even pretend to be sophisticated I wouldn't make it for a minute,. We were worlds apart and yet fate somehow brought us together. Now I couldn't even dream of a life without him. We had a long night ahead of us….

Please review and tell me how I did?

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2

Pa

**Okay so I'm so sorry for all my spelling errors. You'd think I never did English in my life before. Seriously my English teacher would be so disappointed. Guys I know I'm new but a little support would be great. So this chapter will be dedicated to all my reviewers. Thank you.**

**So I forgot to mention that Maria is not a villain in this story. In fact she will play an integral role in Jasper and Alice coming together. I noticed that she is always bad in the stories so I'm gonna put her character to some good use. In fact in this story, Jasper's and Maria's parents will be the main villains. And regarding Alice's mother, she is dead but Alice is in contact with her maternal granny. Okay enough of my psycho babble and on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own the Hale and Harnandez parents. I do wish I owned my very own Edward Cullen….**

**CHAPTER 1:**

I sat in the backseat twiddling my thumbs as I nervously thought about what was to come next. Rosalie was driving and Bella was in the passenger seat. She'd borrowed Emmet's jeep, saying that it was a lot easier to get to the place we had agreed to meet the boys if she drove the jeep. I felt my hands become sweaty and the nervousness over take me. Bella turned and looked at me before asking, ''Alice? You okay?'' I looked up at her and nodded, trying to desperately conceal my real emotions. But good old Bella knew me too well. ''Look Alice, I know this is really scary, but you have got to be strong, okay for you and Jasper. It's a now or never situation and your answer has to be now.'' Rosalie took it as chance to cut in, '' Alice, I agree with Bella, you have to keep it together. All of this will be over soon and you and my brother can finally be happy**.** I smiled at my cousin and friend and decided that they were right. So I decided to distract myself by thinking of the first time Jasper and I met.

**FLASHBACK: 6 MONTHS AGO**

''Alice Brandon?'' '' Present Mam.'' Gosh! I was sitting in the worst lesson ever . GYM! Just the word itself made me flinch and today we were going baseball style. As if volleyball wasn't bad enough I had to hold an object now and probably injure someone or like most times, myself. I just prayed for it to go fast. And well lets just say it was definitely eventful. I managed to hit Lauren Mallory with the ball and got a curse or two out of her not that I was bothered. She deserved that especially with the way she treats people here. Not to mention, she turned her head to grab her ridiculously expensive lipgloss from her ridiculously expensive bag. So what was I to do if the ball was going that way. Oh! And I managed to let the bat go and land in the soccer field, where I recognised some of the senior boys playing. I recognised one of them as Jasper Hale, insanely gorgeous and so out of my league, in looks and status. Anyway I swear, I saw him chuckle at my clumsy, totally reckless action. I ran over, embarrassed and picked it up quickly, running back.

I laughed at myself while walking down the hall, to my locker. I put my books in and grabbed my lunch bag and turned to walk to the cafeteria, when I bumped into someone. I noticed a well manicured hand grab my arm to steady me from falling. I groaned internally, thinking it was Lauren or Tanya. But to my surprise when I looked up I found myself face to face with Maria Harnandez. The beautiful senior. She surprised me again by asking if I was okay. I nodded and squeaked a yes which made her smile wider but before she could say anything else, I heard someone scream for her and turned to look at who and saw myself starring into deep sea green eyes. ''Maria I've been looking for you everywhere.'' It was Jasper Hale. He didn't notice me at first. ''Sorry Jasper, I was on my way .'' Then for the first time Jasper looked at me and I felt myself shake from something so foreign. He smiled at me too, I wasn't sure if he remembered me from earlier. ''Its fine .''He said and I wasn't sure if that were for me or Maria. She smiled at me again and grabbed his hand and walked away.

I wasn't sure what had happened there but it was so strange to me. I shrugged it off and walked my way to the cafeteria to meet my friend, Angela Webber.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled thinking that that was the first sign of my love for him and I hadn't even realised it. And my thoughts went to Maria and I hoped that where ever she was, she was happy and safe. After all she was the angel that made us realise our true feelings in the first place.

**Okay so that was chapter one. So I promise you will get to know more about Jasper and Maria's relationship. Remember there is more than meets the eye. I'm thinking I will alternate between Jasper's and Alice's POV. But for now its only Alices. And another thing Bella goes to school on the reservation so Alice doesn't see her as much as she would like. And Angela is a good friend but not her best friend. Also I may introduce the other characters in the next chapter. And one last thing, the story will be told mainly through flashbacks. Thank you and don't forget to review plea**ste your document here...


End file.
